Cárcere Privado
by Moony Ju
Summary: A Guerra está terminada, mas alguns Comensais ainda estão à solta... Hermione é uma auror que recebeu uma missão que não gostou nada: Tem que cuidar de Draco Malfoy. COMPLETA
1. Capítulo Um

**- Capítulo Um –**

- Fale a verdade logo, Malfoy! – Hermione bateu a mão na mesa com força.

- Já falei tudo o que eu sei, sua maldita sangue-ruim!

Hermione sentou na mesa desanimada. Aquele já era o terceiro dia de interrogatório, e estava cansada de ouvir as mesmas respostas a cada pergunta que fazia. Parecia que ele falava realmente a verdade. Olhou irritada para o jovem e suspirou.

Draco Malfoy foi detido pelos aurores há quatro dias quando saía de uma casa, à noite, em um bairro inteiramente trouxa de Londres. Há quase duas semanas o departamento tinha recebido uma pista a respeito do Comensal foragido Draco Malfoy. Alguns aurores foram mandatos para investigar o caso, montaram tocaia e o capturaram.

Hermione, enquanto brincava com sua varinha, analisava detidamente Draco Malfoy, a pedra nos seus sapatos enquanto estudante.

- Vamos lá, Malfoy! Você sabe mais do que está falando. – ela tentou mais uma vez.

- Eu já disse, Granger. Já falei tudo o que eu sei. – até o sarcasmo dele já estava cansado.

O homem que estava sendo interrogado não lembrava em nada o garoto que a atormentara tanto. Seus cabelos estavam mais compridos, quase alcançando seus ombros, e estavam sem corte nenhum, algumas pontas mais curtas que outras. A barba estava por fazer, e não era apenas dos dias que passara em interrogatório. Ainda usava as mesmas roupas com que fora capturado, roupas que ficavam entre trouxas e bruxas.

Hermione se levantou mais uma vez, e voltou a caminhar pela sala. Sabia que estava sendo observada, testada. O espelho que refletia a sala, que refletia seus passos cansados indo e voltando, indo e voltando, nada mais era senão um espelho dupla-face.

"Igual aos trouxas", Hermione pensou quando conheceu o lugar.

Sabia que seu chefe estava do outro lado do espelho vendo todas as suas ações, suas perguntas, seus discursos. Ainda estava sendo testada. Bufou.

Tudo bem que ela era uma exceção entre os aurores. A única que não passou pela estafante Academia de Aurores. Mas eles podiam confiar no seu trabalho. Podia não ter enfrentado as aulas, mas já passara por coisas que muitos aurores ali nunca tinham sequer ouvido falar. E ainda fizera todos os testes da Academia necessários para ser auror.

Hermione Granger era uma heroína na comunidade bruxa, juntamente com Ronald Weasley e, claro, Harry Potter. Juntos, os três derrotaram Voldemort. A batalha final pode ter sido apenas de Harry, mas os dois continuaram ao seu lado, impedindo qualquer Comensal ou criatura das trevas de atacar o rapaz.

Dessa forma, depois da derrota de Voldemort, eles prestaram os N.I.E.M.s e, sem nenhuma surpresa, Hermione foi a melhor colocada obtendo a maior pontuação vista em anos. Assim, ela prestara todos os exames para ser auror, e também passara.

Mas a maioria dos aurores veteranos, incluindo seu "chefinho", não aceitavam que ela podia ser tão boa quanto qualquer um ali.

- Granger, você está me deixando tonto... e vai acabar furando o chão... – ele definitivamente não parecia estar em um interrogatório, sua postura mais parecia que tinha sido convidado para uma conversa casual sobre as ultimas publicações de herbologia.

Parecia apenas educadamente interessado.

Hermione ignorou o comentário e sentou-se de frente a ele, tendo a mesa a separá-los.

- OK, Malfoy. Vamos começar de novo.

Ele não demonstrou um sinal de cansaço ou irritação. No seu rosto, apenas a mesma indiferença desde que fora preso.

- Nome Completo.

_Lição número 1 de Interrogatórios: comece sempre com perguntas simples, que tenham respostas óbvias. Baixa a guarda do interrogado._ Hermione tinha todas as lições decoradas.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione suspirou. Já tinha perdido as contas das vezes que fizera a mesma pergunta.

- Idade.

Com um floreio de varinha conjurou uma jarra de água e um copo.

- 19 anos.

Lentamente virou a jarra despejando parte do seu conteúdo para o copo, sem tirar os olhos de Malfoy.

Viu um rápido lampejo de brilho nos olhos dele enquanto olhava para a água, que não durou mais que um segundo, mas foi tempo suficiente para que notasse.

- Água, Malfoy? – ofereceu com um meio-sorriso.

Draco Malfoy não fez um movimento. Mas o brilho desta vez foi mais forte.

Hermione bebeu um gole bastante devagar.

- Ah! Esqueci! – outro meio sorriso. – Malfoys não pedem nada, não aceitam nada de sangues-ruins – bebeu mais um pouco da água em seu copo.

Ela podia notar que Malfoy estava no máximo de seu autocontrole. Sorriu internamente.

- Malfoys não bebem água, não é? – continuou com o seu discurso, dividindo o olhar entre o copo e Malfoy. – Malfoys também não tratam bem seus elfos...

A auror podia notar que os nós das mãos do interrogado estavam brancos, por estar tentando se controlar. Seu maxilar estava cerrado. Bebeu mais um pouco de água.

- Malfoys também não são presos... – ela se calou um pouco. – Mas espere! Você e seu pai estão presos! Inacreditável, não? – terminou balançando negativamente a cabeça.

Draco esqueceu que estava preso, que estava em um interrogatório, e se levantou num rompante de raiva batendo a mão na mesa.

- Agora já chega, Granger! – gritou – Agora...

Hermione levantou apontando a varinha para ele.

- Não! Agora já chega você! – gritou se aproximando perigosamente dele – Acha que é o único aqui cansado desse interrogatório?

A auror continuava com a expressão dura, mas sorria por dentro. Conseguira seu intento, ele perdeu o ar de indiferença. Se estivesse mentindo, agora poderia se trair.

Draco voltou a se sentar. Com um aceno de varinha Hermione fez desaparecer a água de cima da mesa e sentou nela, encarando Draco de cima.

- Acho que agora podemos continuar...

**x x x**

- E então? Como foi com o Malfoy hoje?

Assim que entrou no seu "compartimento" no QG dos aurores, Hermione deu de cara com Harry, que a estava esperando para saber das ultimas novidades.

- O de sempre. Mas hoje ele ficou irritado. – respondeu com um sorriso enquanto se sentava numa cadeira.

Era tão bom ter Harry ali, presente, para poder contar-lhe os problemas e as descobertas. Tudo era muito sigiloso nesse departamento. Ninguém podia falar nada sobre o trabalho para alguém de fora. E, além do mais, Harry estava quase na mesma situação que ela.

Também por ser considerado um herói, foi permitido que ele apenas prestasse os exames da Academia, e, se passasse, não precisaria cursar. Mas, mesmo tendo estudado bastante com Hermione, Harry não passou em alguns testes, e teve que cursar as matérias que não passou.

No entanto, para Harry a situação era ainda mais complicada. Havia aqueles que acreditavam que ele era um super-herói, e que resolveria tudo sozinho. Mas havia também, nisso incluso a maior parte do departamento, pessoas que acreditavam que ele tivera apenas sorte e que não deveria ter privilégios, como não cursar a Academia, por causa disso.

- O Malfoy contou exatamente a mesma história que tem contado desde o inicio. Que sim, ele passou pela iniciação e se tornou Comensal e que sim, a primeira missão dele era achar um modo de abrir Hogwarts e matar Dumbledore, ou, o velho caduco, pelas palavras dele. Mas que ele não conseguira completar a missão matando o diretor...

- Nisso, infelizmente, eu posso testemunhar a favor dele – Harry interrompeu, ainda escorado no batente do cubículo dela.

- É, eu sei. Ele então disse que fugiu. Tanto de nós quanto de Voldemort, porque não seria aceito em nenhum lado, nem mesmo pela família. Você sabia que quando o Malfoy pai descobriu que ele tinha fugido, o deserdou no mesmo instante? – Harry negou. – Pois é, nós já confirmamos com o próprio Lucius Malfoy. Bom, encurtando a história, Draco Malfoy esteve escondido esse tempo todo, até algumas semanas atrás, quando alguém o reconheceu e o resto da história você já sabe.

Harry acenou confirmando.

- Pode ser estranho, mas eu realmente acredito que ele esteja falando a verdade. Ninguém persiste tanto tempo na mesma história.

Harry preferiu mudar de assunto. Olhou com carinho para a amiga. Ela parecia tão cansada.

- Há quanto tempo você tem uma noite inteira de sono?

Hermione desviou o olhar dos olhos preocupados do amigo. Mas sabia que não adiantaria mentir.

- Desde que o Malfoy foi preso...

- Eu não acredito, Mione! Você tem que se cuidar mais!

O ano em que passaram caçando as horcruxes, aproximou muito o trio. Naquela época só podiam contar com eles mesmos, o que os fez ficarem ainda mais ligados. A preocupação de Harry era normal.

- Harry esse é o meu trabalho. Eu sabia que teria dias assim quando escolhi essa carreira.

Assim que Draco Malfoy fora preso, recebera uma convocação urgente para o Ministério. Passou, então, mais da metade da madrugada lendo todos os relatórios feitos a partir das investigações sobre Draco Malfoy. Tinha que estar preparada para o interrogatório.

Conseguiu tirar um cochilo no começo da manhã, na cadeira desconfortável de seu cubículo. Não durou nem meia hora, e já estava sendo chamada para começar o interrogatório. Teve uma folga pela tarde e foi para seu apartamento tomar um banho e tentar dormir um pouco.

Os interrogatórios não tinham hora para começar. Qualquer hora era boa o suficiente para fazer um. Podia começar pela tarde, ou mesmo pela madrugada. _Isso confundia o interrogado,_ foi o que aprendera.

- E pelo jeito não tem se alimentado direito, também...

Isso era verdade, não lembrava a ultima vez que sentara numa mesa para fazer uma refeição decente. Estava se mantendo a base de poções revigorantes e sanduíches prontos que pedia no Caldeirão Furado. Apenas acenou, confirmando a suspeita de Harry.

- Então pegue sua bolsa, que nós vamos almoçar com o Rony, no novo restaurante que abriu no Beco.

Hermione abriu a boca para protestar, mas não teve tempo.

- Eu sei que você tem que preencher todos os relatórios, mas eu te prometo que no máximo em uma hora você estará de volta. Até lá não vão querer fazer outro interrogatório com ele. – Harry viu que ela ainda hesitava. – Ora, vamos! Até uma super-auror precisa almoçar!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Você venceu. – pegou a bolsa, e guardou os papéis nas respectivas gavetas. – Mas antes eu tenho que avisar o chefe.

**x x x**

Draco Malfoy olhava entediadamente para o teto de sua cela no Ministério, enquanto esperava o tempo passar.

Não podia reclamar do lugar, era melhor que muitos lugares que ficara enquanto estava escondido. Pelo menos a cela era limpa, e não estava em Azkaban, também.

"Pelo menos por enquanto", pensou amargamente.

Não podia reclamar do lugar, mas não podia dizer o mesmo do serviço. Não tinha hora para dormir, a comida era ruim e pouca, e bebida, apenas um pouco de água.

Já estava cansado de olhar para a cara da sangue-ruim a cada interrogatório enfadonho. Sempre as mesmas perguntas, às vezes ela mudava as palavras, talvez achasse que ele era estúpido, ou algo do gênero, mas no final, era tudo a mesma coisa.

O mais triste era saber que a sangue-ruim da Granger tinha se dado bem na vida, enquanto ele estava preso e a mercê das pessoas que sempre desprezou.

Mas não por muito tempo. Tinha um trunfo na manga. Só estava esperando o momento mais adequado para usá-lo. Afinal, ele ainda era um Malfoy, e os Malfoy não vão presos!

Todos sabiam que seu pai o havia deserdado, e pensavam que estava mais pobre que o Weasel. Mas esqueciam que sua mãe não o havia deserdado. E agora que estava morta, toda a parte dela da fortuna Black era dele, o que não era pouco dinheiro.

Tinha certeza de que, se não fosse liberado, conseguiria comprar sua liberdade.

**x x x**

- O quê?! – Hermione levantou com o susto. – Ah, não! Não, não, não... Nem pensar... – repetia enquanto voltava a se sentar, e tentava se acalmar. – Você só pode estar brincando!

O dia até então estivera bom. O interrogatório fora o mais satisfatório até agora, o almoço com Harry e Rony lhe melhorara consideravelmente o humor e terminara os relatórios antes do tempo previsto.

Mas agora isso!

- Isso não é uma opção, Granger – seu chefe disse seriamente. – você nunca teve uma escolha, realmente.

- Mas, por que eu? – perguntou quase desesperada.

De todos os aurores do departamento, por que justo ela?

- Simples, Granger. É você quem sabe tudo sobre ele, foi você quem conduziu toda a investigação. Você é a pessoa certa para cuidar disso – o tom que usou não admitia réplicas.

- Ok – suspirou e levantou-se.

Já estava na porta quando seu chefe a chamou.

- Hoje, Granger. Não se esqueça.

Ela não fez nenhum sinal de que tinha escutado, e continuou seu caminho.

* * *

**N.A./** Olá folks! Minha primeira D/Hr. Mais uma escrita para um challenge... eu adoro challenges XD. Mas neste, pelo jeito as mestras desistiram... já deveria ter saído o resultado e nada...¬¬'

A fic já está concluída, mas vou postar os capítulos aos poucos... Quanto mais reviews eu receber, antes eu posto novo capítulo, ok?

Agradecimento especial para **Amandita**, que betou com muito carinho essa fic, e me ajudou muito!!! Sem ela, eu nem teria conseguido começar. Ah! Foi ela também quem fez a capa dessa fic para mim. - Muito obrigado Amandita!!!

Até o próximo capítulo... See ya!


	2. Capítulo Dois

**- Capítulo Dois -**

"Finalmente uma noite inteira de sono", Hermione pensou enquanto deitava na confortável cama de seu apartamento em Londres.

Permitiu-se esquecer o hóspede indesejado que se encontrava no sofá de sua sala. Se preocuparia com ele pela manhã, agora estava cansada demais até para reclamar de ter que tomar conta de Draco Malfoy.

Sua missão era "cuidar" de Draco Malfoy até seu julgamento, ele tinha algumas informações incriminadoras, o que o tornava também alvo para os Comensais que ainda estavam foragidos.

Hermione adiara o máximo o ato de ir para seu apartamento. Limpou sua mesa diversas vezes, respondeu suas cartas, ficou um tempo conversando com Harry, até que ele teve que sair para uma missão. Só então viu que já adiara o suficiente, e que já estava bastante tarde para ir para casa.

Foi para a cela do Malfoy, buscá-lo sem pressa alguma. Antes, é claro, havia feito alguns exercícios de respiração para conseguir encará-lo com calma.

Malfoy, pelo visto, já tinha sido avisado, porque estava esperando por ela com a mesma calma fria. Não parecia nada feliz com a situação, mas seguiu Hermione em silêncio até o saguão do Ministério, internamente satisfeito por poder se movimentar por espaços mais amplos que sua cela. Se dirigiu para a lareira, esperando a auror, para lhe dizer para onde ir. Sabia que não aparatariam, pois além de estar sem a varinha, não tivera chance de passar no teste de aparatação.

Mas Hermione passou direto pelas lareiras, continuando seu caminho.

- Nós não vamos de flu, Malfoy.

- E vamos como? Voando? – respondeu sarcasticamente, lembrando o quanto ela detestava voar. Mas ainda a seguindo.

- Nós vamos com o meu carro – respondeu, se deliciando com a cara indignada do Malfoy.

- Eu não vou sair por aí, num transporte trouxa, com uma sangue-ruim – falou firmemente.

Hermione ignorou, não apenas a ofensa, como todo o comentário, se limitando a continuar andando até a saída do Ministério.

Vendo que não tinha alternativa, Malfoy voltou a caminhar e logo alcançou a auror.

Hermione tinha ganhado um belo carro dos pais ao terminar a guerra. Eles haviam guardado dinheiro para pagar pelos estudos dela, mas como não foi necessário o dinheiro foi suficiente para uma BMW Z4, vermelha.

Draco Malfoy podia ser um sangue-puro esnobe, e que não gostava nada da origem trouxa da jovem, mas ele era um homem. E como tal, não deixou de admirar o carro que estava estacionado a sua frente.

Hermione mal esperou Malfoy colocar o cinto e arrancou velozmente pelas ruas de Londres.

Se sentia livre, o vento batia no seu rosto, os cabelos, como estavam presos em um coque, não lhe atrapalhavam a visão. Adorava sair com seu carro em alta velocidade, se sentia livre de qualquer preocupação, era como uma válvula de escape.

Exatamente o que ela necessitava no momento.

Olhou para seu passageiro de soslaio. Por mais estranho que fosse, ele parecia estar... gostando da velocidade.

A indignação que sentiu quando Granger lhe disse que iriam de carro desapareceu no instante em que olhou para o carro da sangue-ruim. Mas, claro que não deixaria isso transparecer.

Mas quando ela colocou o carro em movimento foi praticamente impossível ficar impassível. Ele sentia-se mais livre do que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida.

Que seria muito curta, se a Granger não fosse ótima motorista.

Antes de chegarem ao apartamento da auror, eles fizeram uma rápida parada em um armazém. Hermione saiu sozinha após murmurar um feitiço que Draco desconhecia, mas tinha certeza que era para evitar uma fuga.

Nem 10 minutos depois ela estava de volta, com algumas sacolas de mantimentos, acomodando-as no porta-malas. E logo arrancou de novo a toda velocidade.

O silêncio era providencial, o único som que encontravam era do trânsito agitado da movimentada noite londrina e do vento.

Assim que entrou no apartamento de Granger, Draco notou que estava em um ambiente quase inteiramente trouxa. Quase soltou um gemido de desagrado, mas se segurou a tempo.

O apartamento não era grande, era do tamanho certo para uma pessoa. Draco podia ver duas portas fechadas, que imaginava serem o quarto da sangue-ruim e o banheiro. Do outro lado havia uma porta aberta, que deixava entrever uma cozinha trouxa. A sala, onde se encontravam, estava na mais perfeita ordem e uma das paredes era tomada por uma estante cheia de livros.

_Típico _- pensou.

Havia uma poltrona colocada estrategicamente ao lado da lareira e um grande sofá colocado de frente a uma estranha caixa quadrada. Por mais curioso que estivesse a respeito daquilo, nada o faria perguntar para Granger o que era.

Comeram em silêncio os lanches que a auror tinha comprado. Cada absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Draco ficava pensando o quanto seria melhor se qualquer outro auror fosse responsável por ele. Sabia que a Granger não faria nada que infringisse a lei, e isso significava que certamente não conseguiria suborná-la. Estava na hora de pensar em um plano B.

- Você pode usar o banheiro para se lavar, Malfoy. É a porta a direita – disse apontando para o lugar indicado. Ele não respondeu nada, só se dirigiu para lá.

Quando saiu do banheiro, encontrou um cobertor e cobertas dobradas sobre o sofá.

- Você dorme no sofá – e com um sorriso irônico continuou. – Fique a vontade para arrumá-lo como lhe aprouver. – e virou-se, entrando na porta da esquerda.

A cama parecia mais confortável do que lembrava. Hermione se remexia na cama, aproveitando a oportunidade de poder dormir. O sono estava tão gostoso, que seria quase um sacrilégio quebrá-lo.

O que não tardou a acontecer.

Uma sirene alta e estridente tirou Hermione de seu descanso. E ela não estava realmente _feliz_ com isso.

Hermione Granger fora treinada para acordar e levantar completamente desperta ao menor sinal de problemas. E esse, era um grande sinal.

O seu alarme estava tocando. Isso só podia significar que Draco Malfoy estava tentando, ou tinha tentado fugir.

Pegando a varinha que estava em sua cabeceira, Hermione foi para a sala, com a mesma camisola fina que sempre usava para dormir.

- Onde pensa que vai? – perguntou com a voz alta para sobrepujar o alarme apontando a varinha diretamente para o seu peito.

O fugitivo estava na porta, tentando abrir os diversos tipos de fechaduras que havia ali. Mas parou o que estava fazendo na hora, quando viu a Granger apontando a varinha para si.

- Não, não, não... – disse balançando a cabeça. – Tentando fugir, Malfoy?

Ele não conseguia responder nada. Maldita a hora que lhe confiscaram a varinha! Estava mais que irritado, e aquele alarme não ajudava em nada.

Hermione se aproximou lentamente dele, ainda com a varinha apontada para o peito do "pretenso fugitivo". Draco foi se afastando, até voltar para o sofá, seu rosto impassível escondia as emoções que explodiam dentro dele.

Com um feitiço silencioso, ela o prendeu amordaçado ao sofá, não querendo que ele voltasse a fugir. Logo depois, fez outro, desligando a maldita sirene.

Nesse momento, batidas fortes na porta foram ouvidas.

Hermione conseguiu esconder a varinha no arranjo de flores da entrada, e entreabriu a porta, apenas o suficiente para ver quem estava batendo.

Era o vizinho do apartamento de cima, acompanhado por uma velhinha, que Hermione reconheceu como a vizinha do lado. Abriu a porta.

- Sim? – atendeu como se não tivesse acabado de evitar uma fuga. – Posso ajudá-los?

- Está tudo bem, srta. Granger? – a velhinha perguntou tentando olhar para dentro do apartamento.

- Nós escutamos um alarme vindo do seu apartamento, e como sabemos que mora sozinha, viemos ver se precisava de ajuda. – o homenzarrão cheio de músculos do andar de cima exibia um olhar nada inocente para seus trajes.

- Muito obrigado por se preocuparem, mas está tudo sob controle – sorriu para eles. – Foi apenas o Bichento que ativou meu novo alarme. – como se estivesse ouvindo a conversa, Bichento apareceu entre os pés da dona.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro, tudo sob controle. Por favor me desculpem por tê-los acordado no meio da noite.

- Sem problemas – a velhinha respondeu. – Passe no meu apartamento uma hora dessas, para tomar um chá.

- Qualquer coisa que precisar, srta. Granger, não hesite em chamar – seu vizinho lembrou.

- Muito obrigado. E mais uma vez me desculpem pelo incômodo. – respondeu já fechando a porta.

Hermione voltou a pegar a varinha, trancou a porta, e só depois se voltou para Malfoy.

- Amanhã nós conversamos sobre isso. – virou as costas e voltou para seu quarto. Sem desfazer os feitiços que o prendiam.

Draco grunhiu em resposta, não conseguindo falar nada e nem mesmo se mexer.

**x x x**

Hermione acordou bem disposta. Apesar do contratempo na madrugada, conseguira dormir o suficiente. Além disso, tivera uma idéia maravilhosa para o que fazer com os dias que estava de "licença" para tomar conta do Malfoy.

Não se deixaria abater por esse contratempo, pensou enquanto começava sua rotina matinal. Usaria isso a seu favor.

Quando foi para a sala, já pronta para um novo dia, viu Malfoy dormindo desconfortavelmente na mesma posição que o deixara.

Na noite anterior estava tão irritada com a tentativa de fuga dele, que nem cogitara soltá-lo, mas agora pensava se não teria agido errado.

Parou de se remoer ao notar seu "visitante" acordando.

- Bom dia Malfoy – ele revirou os olhos em resposta – Eu espero que você não tente fugir quando eu retirar os feitiços...

Malfoy estava imóvel, nem piscou em resposta. Pelo jeito, era a resposta que a auror esperava, porque então retirou os feitiços dele.

Draco Malfoy não disse palavra, mas tentou massagear o pescoço que estava duro pela posição incomoda em que dormiu.

- Pode usar o banheiro primeiro. Depois estarei te esperando na cozinha. Nós precisamos conversar. – disse e sem esperar resposta foi para a cozinha preparar seu café da manhã.

Isso já estava se tornando um hábito, Draco pensou irritado enquanto ia para o banheiro. Ela sempre saía antes que pudesse lhe responder, ou soltar um de seus comentários característicos.

O banheiro era pequeno, como o resto da casa. Mas estava "feliz" demais por poder manter certa higiene, que não reclamou disso.

Resolveu tomar um banho, mesmo não tendo roupas limpas para trocar. Desde que fora preso, mal conseguira lavar o rosto. Demorou mais que o necessário no chuveiro, mas não se importou. Só olhou desgostoso para as roupas sujas que teria que voltar a vestir, se estivesse com sua varinha poderia fazer um feitiço de limpeza nelas. Vestiu-as resignado, já que a outra opção era pedir para a sangue-ruim ajudá-lo, e isso ele não faria nem sob a maldição da tortura.

Quando chegou à cozinha, a mesa já estava posta. Era uma bela mesa de desjejum, poderia rivalizar com a que os elfos faziam na Mansão Malfoy. A Granger tomava uma grande caneca de café enquanto lia o jornal, mas não tinha comido nada ainda, parecia estar esperando por ele.

Draco se sentou de frente para ela com tanta naturalidade que parecia o dono do apartamento.

A auror então desviou o olhar do jornal, o colocando de lado, enquanto passava geléia em uma torrada.

- Tem café na cafeteira, e se não quiser tem água. Prefiro algo forte para começar o dia. O que estiver na mesa pode se servir. – ela parecia estranhamente... simpática nesta manhã.

- O que é uma cafeteira? – perguntou com a voz arrastada como se não se importasse com a resposta.

- É aquele aparelho no balcão atrás de você.

Ele se serviu de café e comeu elegantemente, mesmo que sua vontade fosse esquecer toda a educação, fazia muito tempo que não via uma mesa como aquela. Comia também em silêncio, esperando a Granger falar o que queria.

Mas ela parecia bastante entretida com seu café para falar qualquer coisa com ele.

Eles terminaram o café ainda em silêncio. Hermione, com um aceno da varinha, fez as coisas voltarem para seus devidos lugares e se dirigiu para a sala. Draco a seguiu e se jogou de qualquer jeito no sofá, esperando a conversa que agora não tardaria.

Massageou mais uma vez o pescoço dolorido da noite mal dormida.

- Espero que essa noite tenha lhe servido de lição – ela começou – Se você tentar fugir mais uma vez não serei tão boazinha.

- Acredite, você não foi nem um pouco boazinha – simplesmente não conseguia evitar, esses comentários apareciam sozinhos.

A auror respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar para continuar.

Draco deu um meio-sorriso, pelo menos ainda conseguia fazê-la perder a paciência.

- Eu tenho uma proposta...

- Pode parar, Granger. Seja ela qual for, não estou interessado – ela a interrompeu.

- Espero que saiba que eu posso te botar em Azkaban...

- Isso é o que você pensa – respondeu lembrando da sua herança.

- Sinto lhe informar, Malfoy – começou a auror - bem, na verdade eu não sinto, mas nem com a herança que recebeu de sua mãe, conseguirá se livrar de Azkaban se for condenado.

Draco a olhou atônito. Como ela soubera? Será que havia tido a audácia de investigar sua vida? Sua contas bancárias? E ainda tinha a ousadia de dizer aquilo sorrindo! Maldita sangue-ruim!

Como se lesse os pensamentos do rapaz, ela simplesmente respondeu:

- Malfoy, eu fiz a minha lição de casa. Eu sei _tudo_ sobre você.

Ela sabia seu trunfo. Estava na hora de pensar em outra saída. Para ganhar tempo, resolveu ouvi-la.

- Talvez agora você tenha interesse em me ouvir...

Ele continuou calado mas prestando atenção ao que ela falava.

- Eu quero que você me ajude a encontrar e capturar os Comensais foragidos...

Draco se endireitou no sofá, prestando mais atenção.

- E o que eu ganharia com isso?

- Eu testemunharia a seu favor no julgamento, e talvez isso nem se torne necessário dependendo de sua ajuda.

Draco refletiu silencioso. Sua mente trabalhando a mil, pesando os prós e contras.

Hermione entendeu o silêncio. E deixaria que pensasse o tempo que achasse necessário.

Enquanto isso, pensava na reação de Harry quando lhe contasse que estava "hospedando" o Malfoy. Sorriu. Ele não iria gostar nada disso, e gostaria menos ainda se lhe contasse o plano que teve para prender os outros Comensais.

- E seria garantida minha liberdade?

Hermione sorriu. Ele estava quase cedendo.

- Se eu obtiver sua total colaboração, e se você não estiver me escondendo nada, ou esteja planejando fugir mais uma vez, sua liberdade estará praticamente garantida.

- Ok, eu te ajudo – ele levantou do sofá. – Não é como se eu tivesse alguma escolha realmente.

- Exatamente. – respondeu mantendo a seriedade de auror, mas bastante feliz por poder manter seu plano.

Hermione acenou então com a varinha, e na sua mão apareceram uma pena e pergaminho. Ele a olhou parcialmente intrigado.

- Você agora só tem que assinar este documento que fiz, que vai me garantir que você não tem a intenção de me enganar.

Entregou a pena e o pergaminho para ele, que os pegou e leu, antes de assinar. Quando assinou, sentiu uma pequena ardência na mão, então viu que a tinta, vermelho escura, era sangue. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para ela.

- O que você esperava? Esse tipo de documento pede uma seriedade maior, que apenas o sangue pode garantir. Veja, eu também tive que assinar.

Ele então notou o nome dela, assinado também com sangue.

- Agora podemos começar os preparativos – ela anunciou animada.

Se quem estivesse com ela fosse Harry ou Rony, eles já teriam gemido de antecipação. Mas Draco Malfoy não sabia o que o esperava uma Hermione Granger animada.

* * *

**NA/ **O segundo capítulo postado. Eu sei que tinha dito que ia postar ontem, mas tive um pequeno problema, já resolvido. O que acharam desse capítulo? 

Agradecimentos especiais para **Sophia.DiLUA,** rakitah e **Liana** (Você não deixou e-mail para resposta, então vou responder aqui mesmo: fiquei super feliz em ver que eu não descaracterizei nenhum dos personagens, isso é ótimo de se ler. Quanto ao tempo de atualização, eu não pensei... não espero demorar, e quanto mais reviews receber, antes eu posto novo capítulo.).

E mais uma vez obrigado para **Amandita**, que betou essa fic para mim. -

A fic terá 5 capítulos, o que significa que só faltam 3. Estou esperando reviews, ok?

Amanhã eu vou prestar vestibular... Torçam por mim...

Até o próximo capítulo...

See ya!


	3. Capítulo Três

**NA/ **A nota completa lá embaixo. Aqui só para sugerir que leiam a primeira parte do capílulo ao som de Sweet Cherry Pie, ok?

* * *

**- Capítulo Três -**

Merlin! O que estava fazendo ali? Vestindo aquilo?

"Respira, Hermione, respira. Você consegue fazer isso".

Depois que o fizera assinar aquele documento de "lealdade", Malfoy lhe contara que este era um dos locais que alguns Comensais costumavam se encontrar, para discutir alguns planos, ou apenas se divertir.

Ela esperava sinceramente que nesta noite estivessem discutindo algum plano. Já fazia duas noites que estivera observando de longe o local, e apenas nessa eles apareceram. Era agora ou nunca.

Hermione entrou no palco. Avistou a mesa dos Comensais, e Malfoy a uma mesa atrás deles. Ele ergueu o copo, brindando a ela, com um sorriso irônico.

Hermione, usando uma loira peruca channel, uma saia de pregas curtíssima, com uma camisa branca e gravata, parecendo uma colegial, se dirigiu para o centro do palco dançando sensualmente ao som de Sweet Cherry Pie, até chegar no meio do palco.

O local onde os Comensais costumavam se encontrar era um bar de strip-tease, para o desespero de Hermione e o divertimento de Malfoy.

No mesmo dia que soubera, a auror foi até o estabelecimento falar com o proprietário.

Depois de mostrar o distintivo, o assunto fluiu mais fácil, e o bar ficou mais ansioso para cooperar.

Para essa noite, pegara a peruca emprestada de uma das mulheres dali, usava uma maquiagem pesada, e a roupa nada mais era que seu uniforme extremamente modificado.

Hermione, com uma das mãos, segurava firmemente a haste prateada fixada ao centro do palco, enquanto o rodeava deslizando sensualmente.

Com a cara ensaiadamente safada, que aprendeu com as dançarinas do local, começou a tirar bem lentamente a gravata, tendo certeza que a atenção de todos estava nela. Inclusive a dos Comensais. Jogou a gravata longe, enquanto se aproximava mais da ponta do palco, e sentia mãos passarem por suas pernas, deixando notas nas suas meias.

Estava se sentindo horrivelmente suja. Se perguntava o porquê de tantos anos de estudo, se no fim, tinha que mostrar o corpo para colher informações.

Sentia-se constrangida por ter que se insinuar tanto assim. Aproximou-se da mesa onde os comensais estavam reunidos e continuou a dançar, tomando o cuidado de virar o rosto para que não houvesse nem a mais remota chance de ser reconhecida.

Ela ainda precisava encontrar um modo de ouvir a conversa entre eles. Olhou suas próprias botas de salto alto e teve uma idéia. Seria ousada demais, mas ela não tinha escolha.

Parou diante da mesa com um movimento de quadril improvisado e abaixou o tronco suavemente até que as pontas de seus dedos alcançaram a presilha que mantinha a bota firme e colada em sua perna. Estava perto demais dos comensais e finalmente podia ouvir o que tanto falavam.

Demorou-se nesse jogo de brincar com as próprias botas, levanta-se de vez em quando, mas logo voltava para seus sapatos, fazendo novas poses e movimentos. A necessidade de descobrir cada detalhe do plano daqueles bruxos a deixava mais e mais desinibida.

Ela descobriu que aquela não seria uma noite qualquer para os seguidores de Voldemort. E por isso mesmo precisava agir. No entanto, armar uma confusão naquele bar não era exatamente o que ela tinha planejado.

Decidiu que seduzi-los seria o melhor a fazer. Os homens são uns tolos que perdem suas reações diante de uma mulher sem roupa. Sorriu com esse pensamento e retomou a dança pelo palco.

Foi aos poucos agradando todos que presenciavam seu primeiro, e provavelmente único, strip-tease, em público. Voltou para os comensais e passou a provocá-los, desabotoando a camisa de colegial vagarosamente.

Fechou os olhos para não ver aquele bando de homens que ela considerava imundos, esticando as mãos para tocá-la ou colocar dinheiro entre suas mínimas vestes. Os homens se empolgaram ainda mais quando a garota abriu último botão e deixou entrever um sutiã vermelho sangue. Se afastando sempre que alguém ameaçasse tocá-lo.

Pronto! Ela havia conseguido. Tirara aqueles homens do sério e finalmente sentia que havia chegado a hora de agir. Olhou significativamente para Malfoy, que lhe respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

O rapaz estava irreconhecível com os cabelos cortados bem diferentes do normal e um par de óculos que lhe escondiam as feições zombeteiras de sempre.

Ainda dançando, Hermione desceu do palco e foi para perto dos Comensais. Ali estavam Nott, Zabini e outros dois que não sabia o nome. O líder ali parecia ser Zabini, e foi para ele que se dirigiu.

Escondendo todo o asco que sentia com uma cara de malícia, se sentou no colo dele, ainda movendo os braços em uma estranha dança. Os outros Comensais também não tiravam os olhos dela. Agora era só esperar o Malfoy fazer a parte dele.

Hermione então olhou por sobre o ombro do Zabini e viu Malfoy e uma das moças que trabalhavam ali se beijando ardentemente.

"Não acredito que confiei nele!", ela estava irritada, mas precisava se acalmar enquanto pensava numa forma de concluir a missão satisfatoriamente.

Na mesa, entre os vários copos vazios, que outrora continham Uísque de Fogo, estavam vários papeis que ela supôs conterem esboços para algum plano. Mas sabia que não conseguiria roubar os papeis, afinal, não tinha onde escondê-los.

Levantou do colo de Zabini, e conseguiu ler algumas palavras, e ainda disfarçando, fez uma dança especial para ele e voltou a sentar nas suas pernas, levantou de novo e conseguiu ler mais algumas palavras. Talvez não fossem o suficiente, mas tinha que sair de perto de Zabini antes que ele desconfiasse, ou pior, resolvesse "aproveitar" ela.

Continuou dançando, passou perto de outras mesas e voltou para o palco. Ainda teve que despir a saia, mas conseguiu escapar do palco com a lingerie intacta e ainda alguns trocados.

Mas queria ver se Malfoy conseguiria escapar dela com a própria pele.

**x x x**

- Como você pôde?! – ela gritou em pé, de frente para ele.

Quando Malfoy abriu a boca para tentar se defender, ela o interrompeu.

- Eu confiei em você! E para quê? – Hermione estava ensandecida. – Para você se agarrar com uma prostitutazinha barata!

Quando, com Hermione decentemente vestida, chegaram no apartamento desta, ele mal teve tempo para respirar, porque ela viera com toda a raiva para cima dele.

- Granger... – ele tentou mais uma vez falar.

- Eu me submeti a ficar semi-nua dançando para um bando de velhos asquerosos, Malfoy! Você só precisava fazer sua parte! – ela continuava gritando, e o estava deixando louco.

- Granger! – Draco gritou dessa vez, mas mesmo assim ela não escutou.

- Eles estão tramando algo! Eu senti isso!

- Será que o que você sentiu não foi outra coisa...

Um barulho seco estalou pelo pequeno apartamento e Malfoy sentiu a bochecha arder. Era a segunda vez que apanhava daquela sangue-ruim. E tinha que admitir que ela sabia bater.

Eles estavam bastante próximos, Draco sabia que se desse um passo para frente, praticamente ocupariam o mesmo lugar. O tapa ainda ardia em seu rosto, mas isso não o irritou. Ao contrário. A sensação da bochecha latejando ao contato com a pele da sangue-ruim somado às imagens do showzinho que ela havia acabado de dar mexeram com seus sentidos. Ele não imaginava que ela tivesse _aquele_ corpo.

- E por sua culpa, Malfoy, eu não sei se... – mas foi interrompida por Malfoy, que a prensou na parede, beijando-a selvagemente. Hermione tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele estava no controle ali.

Draco não soube o porquê, talvez apenas para calá-la, mas de repente se viu empurrando a Granger contra a parede e a beijando. Notou que ela tentou se livrar dele, mas não conseguiu, ou desistiu, logo depois sentiu ela correspondendo ao beijo com o mesmo ardor.

Levou suas mãos até a cintura dela, tentado tirar a camisa. As mãos dela estavam em sua nuca.

Então, de uma hora para outra, se viu sendo jogado no outro lado da sala com a auror apontando a varinha para ele.

Draco a viu abrindo a boca para falar algo, mas a fechando logo em seguida, saindo sem uma palavra.

O que acabara de fazer? Beijara a sangue-ruim, e não se sentia arrependido, como esperava estar. Ela era bem diferente do que ele imaginara. Era _quente_, e ele não esperava uma resposta como aquela.

Jogou-se no sofá com um olhar estranhamente satisfeito e deu uma risada alta.

**x x x**

"Merlin! O Malfoy me beijou! E eu correspondi!", pensou enquanto andava de um lado para outro em seu quarto, tentando se acalmar. Fazia forças para odiar aquela atitude, dizendo a si mesma que ele fora um perfeito cafajeste, na esperança que isso a fizesse esquecer que havia gostado do beijo. Para piorar sua situação, não conseguia esquecer esse detalhe: Malfoy beijava muito bem.

Hermione sentou na cama, com as mãos na cabeça. Não era hora de pensar nisso. Precisava primeiro descobrir os planos dos Comensais. Eles não estavam presos porque ninguém conseguiu provar o envolvimento deles com Voldemort.

E era isso que estava tentando fazer, pegá-los em flagrante.

Mas aquelas palavras não faziam o menor sentido, ainda mais juntas: Lua... Proibida... Escuridão... Hogwarts... Espelho... Sacrifício...

Elas não tinham ligação nenhuma!

Hermione escreveu as seis palavras em um pergaminho, e ficou olhando para elas por um momento, mas nada lhe vinha a cabeça. Com a varinha, fez as palavras trocarem de lugar, mas nem assim conseguiu ter uma idéia.

Teria que falar com o Malfoy, ver se ele sabia de algo que envolvesse aquelas palavras.

Lua... Hogwarts... Proibida... Sacrifício... Escuridão... Espelho.

Leu mais uma vez. Precisava criar coragem para encará-lo, porque, mesmo tendo sido ele quem a beijara, ela correspondera com a mesmo vontade.

Talvez o melhor a fazer seria fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

Foi com isso em mente que saiu do quarto para falar com Malfoy.

**x x x**

Fazia mais de horas que estavam curvados sobre os livros, procurando algo que pudesse ajudar na investigação. Por mais tarde que fosse, os dois não pareciam cansados.

Para espanto de Hermione, Malfoy era um ótimo companheiro de pesquisas. Ficava em silêncio a maior parte do tempo, apenas fazendo alguns comentários relativos ao assunto.

A mesada cozinha estava repleta de livros, pergaminhos, penas, anotações antigas... além de uma jarra de suco de abóbora, para servir de refresco para aquela noite quente.

- Acho que encontrei algo aqui. – Malfoy falou, entregando para ela o livro enquanto apontava o trecho certo.

"Feitiço Obtentor (Magia Negra) – criador desconhecido.

Essa magia proporciona a quem a usa alcançar o que mais deseja. Antigamente era usado para obter poder sobre outrem, também foram noticiados casos envolvendo o feitiço para conseguir a afeição de uma pessoa.

Para resultados mais satisfatórios é necessária a completa ausência de luz, bem como ter presente um recipiente contendo o desejo ou a imagem do mesmo.

É considerada magia negra, não apenas por fazer que algo não siga seu curso natural, mas também por exigir o sacrifício de um puro para a realização do feitiço."

- Eu ouvi meu pai falar dele algumas vezes. Ele dizia que serviria para conseguir o poder necessário.

- "Poder necessário?"

- É como ele falava. Dizia que poderia te dar poder suficiente para qualquer intento. – suspirou cansado – Mas não consigo ver ligações entre as palavras...

Hermione já não estava mais escutando. Toda a sua atenção estava voltada para as palavras que ela mesmo escrevera.

- Lua, escuridão... – murmurou. – Claro!

Malfoy a olhou sem entender.

- Claro!

- O que está tão _claro_?

- Só pode ser o eclipse da lua! É durante a noite, e a única luz que estará escondida! "Completa ausência de luz."

- Certo. Quando é o próximo eclipse? – Malfoy já tinha perdido o ar de enfado e estava bastante interessado.

- Daqui a cinco dias. – respondeu consultando algumas anotações.

- Já?

Ela nem deu atenção. Estava mais uma vez interessada apenas nas quatro palavras restantes. "Sacrifício, Hogwarts, Proibida e Espelho".

Draco apenas a observava enquanto isso. Ela era boa nisso, não era a toa que tinha as melhores notas em Hogwarts. A Granger realmente se dedicava às pesquisas.

Mas a imagem dela apenas de lingerie e o beijo invadiam seus pensamentos. Não podia negar que a sangue-ruim até que era gostosa, e nunca teria imaginado ela correspondendo ao beijo daquela forma. Tudo bem que depois ficara com hematomas nas costas, por causa da "queda".

- A Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts! – ela exclamou tirando-o de seus devaneios.

Draco apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas em resposta. O que tinha a Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts?

- Malfoy! A Floresta Proibida! É o local! – ela já tinha levantado, e estava andando de um lado para outro enquanto gesticulava. Draco se levantou também e se escorou na mesa com os braços cruzados.

- Qual é o ser mais puro que existe? – ela continuou.

- O unicórnio. – ele respondeu automaticamente.

- Exato! E onde sabemos que tem unicórnios? – ela não o deixou responder. – Na Floresta Proibida, em Hogwarts!

- Certo, cinco palavras. E o "espelho"?

Hermione o fuzilou com o olhar. A única palavra sem ligação era o espelho. Mas não conseguia ver onde ele se encaixava.

Continuou andando enquanto pensava alto nos próximos procedimentos a serem feitos. Teria que falar com McGonagall, sobre o que pretendia fazer na floresta...

- Ainda bem que os estudantes...

Mas o que era bom para os estudantes ela não chegou a dizer.

Mais uma vez fora pega de surpresa. Uma boca pressionava selvagemente a sua, exigindo passagem, enquanto se sentia sendo encostada nada gentilmente na parede. Duas mãos fortes percorriam suas costas, e tentavam tirar sua camisa.

Hermione não soube quando nem porque, mas quando viu, estava correspondendo com a mesma intensidade. Uma de suas mãos estava na nuca dele, enquanto a outra tentava tirar a camisa dele de dentro da calça.

Ainda o beijando, empurrou ele para a outra parede. Uma de suas mãos passando pelas costas dele, por baixo da camisa. As mãos dele não estavam em posição muito diferente, e seus lábios estavam deixando rastros de fogo pelo pescoço da bruxa.

Foi quando ela recuperou a razão, se afastando dele e arrumando a camisa. Ficou de costas. Estava envergonhada e não sabia o que dizer. Só sabia que ele beijava bem demais. Sacudiu a cabeça, ainda evitando se virar e encará-lo.

Droga! O que dera nele para beijar _de novo_ a sangue-ruim?

Sim, ela era bonita, não podia negar, ainda mais depois de vê-la com aqueles trajes sumários, mas ainda era a sangue-ruim Granger!

E o pior de tudo é que se ela não tivesse se afastado, não sabia onde aquilo terminaria. Porque ele não tivera a menor propensão de se afastar dela.

Droga!

Mas pelo menos ela estava na mesma situação que ele, Draco percebeu enquanto a via alisar pela enésima vez a saia. Aproveitou que ela estava de costas para arrumar sua camisa também.

Hermione respirou fundo mais uma vez. Onde estava sua coragem grifinória? Porque junto dela não estava desde que tomara consciência do que fazia com Malfoy e se afastara dele.

Tinha que falar com Draco. Draco? Desde quando é Draco? Tinha que falar com Malfoy, tudo tinha que estar certo para dali cinco dias, e isso incluía Malfoy.

Resolveu mais uma vez ignorar o acontecido e se virou de frente para o rapaz. Mas preferiu não tê-lo feito. O desgraçado a estava olhando com uma cara safada, que a faria corar se não tivesse tanto auto-controle.

- Bom, Malfoy, você vai ter...

Ele a olhou indiferente enquanto escutava as ordens. Mas estava incrédulo, ela mais uma vez ignorara o que acontecera, e nem ficara vermelha com o seu olhar.

Tinha que prestar atenção aos planos.

Os sol já estava nascendo quando os dois, depois de discutirem todos os pontos necessários, foram dormir.

* * *

**NA²/ **Então, o que acharam? Devo confessar que a primeira cena saiu ao acaso... Era para acontecer naquele bar, mas a Mione não teria participação, mas enquanto eu escutava a música, a cena foi se desenrolando na minha mente... Eu espero muitas reviews!!!! De verdade!!!! Quanto mais, mais rápido sai o capítulo!!!

Ah!!! Agradeço a todos que torceram por mim no vestibular. Eu passei em segundo lugar no meu curso!!!

Agradecimentos especiais para **Liana**, Gabby Mihaly, **Dulce Maria Malfoy**, Sophia.DiLUA, **Maia Sorovar**, Vanessa Zabini Lupin que deixaram lindas reviews!!!!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**- Capítulo Quatro -**

- Harry, eu já sou grandinha o suficiente para cuidar de mim mesma! – Hermione respondeu exasperada.

- Mas Mione! É o Malfoy!

Harry acabara de voltar de sua missão e, quando não encontrou a amiga no Ministério, resolveu procurá-la em seu apartamento. Na última vez em que se falaram, ela não pareceu muito bem.

E não era para menos, ter que cuidar do Malfoy!

Desde que chegara ali, estavam os dois na cozinha, com Draco jogado displicentemente na poltrona da sala lendo um livro qualquer.

- Eu sei disso! Você acha que eu gosto dessa situação? Que ele gosta? – disse apontando para a sala onde Malfoy estava.

- Então! Eu vou com você lá no Ministério. Você não pode ser obrigada a isso! – ele disse tentando ajudar.

Hermione suspirou e olhou cansada para o amigo. Sabia que ele só queria o seu bem, mas na situação atual isso não estava ajudando em nada. Sabia que Malfoy podia escutar tudo o que dissessem, e ela ainda precisava da ajuda dele.

Mais que isso, ela _queria_ a ajuda dele! Malfoy subiu em seu conceito, pelo menos no que se referia a colaboração intelectual. E num outro aspecto que seu subconsciente lutava para manter adormecido.

- Harry, já está decidido!. Não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso. – retrucou sob o olhar entristecido do amigo.

Draco sorriu ao ouvir a conversa, quase discussão entre os dois. O Santo Potter tinha que salvar sua amiguinha sangue-ruim das garras do malvado Draco Malfoy.

Mas ficou surpreso com a Granger. Ela não o ofendera, e quase o defendeu, além de não ter contado para o Potter sobre o plano dela.

Draco, agora, não conseguia mais ouvi-los. Estavam falando de outro assunto, muito provavelmente, já que não ouvia mais o Potter gritando com ela, avisando-a sobre ele.

Voltou a atenção para o livro.

Pelo menos tentou.

Mas quando teve que ler pela quinta vez a mesma frase, desistiu da leitura. Gostaria de saber o que estavam conversando na cozinha. Sentia-se curioso, e não gostava disso.

Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no sofá.

Arrependeu-se na mesma hora. Imagens da Granger invadiram sua mente. Dela com a camisola fina, ela fazendo strip-tease, se arrumando depois do beijo. Abriu os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

Lembrou então porque estava lendo. Para ocupar a cabeça e tirar aquelas cenas de lá. Cenas que o estavam deixando louco.

Tinha que admitir que estava impressionado com ela.

Quando viu que seria ela a interrogá-lo, que ela era uma auror, pensou que fosse apenas porque era amiga do Potter Perfeito.

No entanto, essa dúvida a respeito de sua competência se dissipou. No lugar, apenas a certeza de que era uma boa profissional e que não media esforços para concluir suas missões. Nem que isso fosse contra o que ela acreditava.

O mínimo que ela merecia era respeito. Se não por esses motivos, ao menos pelo fato dela se propor a testemunhar a seu favor. Talvez devesse parar de chamá-la de sangue-ruim. É, é o que faria, mais do que isso só em outra encarnação.

Enquanto chegava a essas conclusões, não reparou que o gato da Granger havia se acomodado em suas pernas.

Sua primeira reação foi tentar tirá-lo dali, mas pelo jeito ele não gostou nada disso, porque cravou suas unhas na calça do bruxo se prendendo ali, depois de eriçar seus pêlos. Draco viu que não conseguiria mover Bichento a não ser que quisesse ficar todo arranhado, então se acomodou melhor no sofá e enquanto pensava na situação inusitada que se encontrava, acariciava o gato.

Foi nessa posição que Potter e Granger o encontraram quando saíram finalmente daquela cozinha.

Bichento, ao notar que era o centro das atenções, se espreguiçou e se acomodou melhor no colo de Malfoy, lançando a Harry um olhar como se desdenhasse da presença do bruxo.

Hermione ignorou a atitude do bicho de estimação, sabendo que Bichento nunca realmente gostou de Harry. E decidiu que se preocuparia com o fato dele gostar de Malfoy depois.

- Então boa sorte, Harry – disse piscando para ele.

- Eu espero que você esteja certa. – ele respondeu sério.

Harry já estava saindo quando lembrou de algo e se virou para Malfoy.

- E você, Malfoy, não apronte nada com a Mione – disse gravemente.

- Se não o quê?

- Tenho certeza que não vai querer saber – respondeu com um meio sorriso.

Então, como se nada tivesse acontecido, se virou, beijou Hermione no rosto e saiu com um sorriso.

**x x x**

Hermione não se incomodou muito com a preocupação de seu amigo. Sabia que se estivesse no lugar dele faria a mesma coisa.

Mas Malfoy não era mais o mesmo. Já fazia cinco dias que estava convivendo com ele, e podia dizer que o diabo não era tão feio quanto era pintado.

Claro, ele continuava arrogante, sarcástico e esbanjava suas muitas outras "qualidades sonserinas". Mas também era bastante inteligente, e tinha senso de humor, mesmo sendo ácido.

E beijava muito bem, uma vozinha em sua mente insistia em lembrá-la.

Além disso, Bichento "gostava" dele, ou pelo menos aceitava fazê-lo de almofada durante as tardes.

Balançou a cabeça. Estava divagando demais. Não dormira o suficiente, e agora ficava pensando em besteiras.

**x x x**

- Um de chocolate, outro de... Qual sabor você quer, Malfoy?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em resposta.

- Dois de chocolate. – decidiu pelos dois.

Ela pegou os dois sorvetes, pagou e entregou um para Malfoy, voltando a caminhar animada.

Como já estava tudo planejado para o dia do eclipse, Hermione decidiu aproveitar a folga e o verão.

Acordou bem disposta, e quando viu o sol, decidiu que não ficaria trancada no apartamento. Aproveitaria o dia, mesmo com Malfoy a tiracolo.

Malfoy, por sua vez, não reclamou. Pelo visto também não agüentava mais ficar no apartamento. Mas não estava tão animado quanto ela.

Estavam desde cedo passeando como trouxas. Para saírem da região onde ficava o apartamento de Hermione eles usaram o metrô. Visitaram os vários pontos turísticos de Londres, que Hermione há muito tempo não visitava.

Malfoy, apesar de no princípio ter reclamado do programa trouxa, estava bastante interessado em saber mais de todos os lugares que visitaram, prestava atenção ao que Hermione explicava, e, para a surpresa da auror, não a chamou nenhuma vez de sangue-ruim.

Quando a hora do almoço chegou, Hermione o levou ao restaurante que sempre levava os pais quando eles iam visitá-la. Era uma cantina italiana um tanto escondida, que descobrira no ano em que caçavam as horcruxes.

- O que os senhores desejam?

Assim que entraram no pequeno restaurante, um garçom veio logo atendê-los, entregando o cardápio.

Hermione nem olhou para o cardápio e fez seu pedido ao garçom. Olhou para o loiro a sua frente, que lia o cardápio mas não parecia entender nada.

- Ele vai querer o mesmo – escolheu por ele e pediu um vinho para acompanhar a refeição.

Enquanto a comida não chegava, Hermione observava seu companheiro de mesa. Draco Malfoy não parecia em nada o Comensal preso mais de uma semana atrás. Também não se parecia com o sonserino que a incomodara durante seis anos.

Seu rosto estava mais maduro, e seus olhos cinzentos não eram mais inocentes, transmitiam todo o sofrimento que passou, mesmo que sua ações mostrassem o contrário. Seu cabelo estava bem cortado. E não podia negar que ele ficara bem em roupas trouxas.

Tomou um gole de vinho, sem saber que também era atentamente observada por Malfoy. O sonserino sempre soube ser discreto quando queria.

Eles almoçaram comentando sobre os lugares que visitaram e Malfoy ainda fazia varias perguntas sobre tudo. Não conseguia entender como os trouxas viviam sem magia.

Continuaram caminhando, e chegaram no Hyde Park, que era perto da cantina. Aproveitaram para se refugiar do sol do meio-dia na sombra de uma frondosa árvore.

- Por que auror? – Malfoy a tirou de seus devaneios.

Hermione fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no tronco da árvore, pensando em como poderia responder.

- Não sei exatamente – ela respondeu depois de um tempo, com os olhos já abertos. – Foi natural eu me tornar uma auror, depois de tudo que eu e os garotos passamos.

Ele estava quieto, prestando atenção às palavras dela.

- Não vou mentir. Eu não pensava nisso até o sexto ano, e depois... – suspirou antes de continuar. – Sempre me imaginei em algum lugar onde pudesse me envolver com pesquisas e livros. Mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não consegui me enxergar atrás de uma mesa, só cuidando de papéis.

Estavam sentados um ao lado do outro. Seus ombros quase encostando, mas não pareciam incomodados com a proximidade.

- E você, Malfoy? O que o levou a se tornar um Comensal? – ela rebateu a pergunta sem se mostrar excessivamente interessada na resposta.

- Eu não tive muita escolha, na verdade. – respondeu displicente enquanto respirava fundo antes de voltar a encará-la. – Não, essa não é bem a verdade. Claro que eu tive muita pressão para me tornar um Comensal, mas eu também queria.

Hermione não falou nada, apenas escutou. Notou que ele precisava desabafar, caso contrário não teria respondido daquela maneira. Ele havia escolhido ela, a sangue-ruim, para finalmente colocar para fora seus sentimentos e o mínimo que ela poderia fazer era ouvi-lo.

- Eu acreditava no que o Lord dizia...

- Até mesmo nos... – ela mesma se interrompeu, o deixando voltar a falar. Não deveria tê-lo interrompido.

- Acreditava que os trouxas eram mesmo a escória, que era culpa deles o fato de vivermos escondidos. – ele revirou os olhos – Você não imagina como o Lord das Trevas era capaz de fazer uma idéia se tornar tentadora.

Hermione ficou quieta, esperando que ele continuasse. Quando viu que ele voltara a fechar os olhos, tentou retomar a conversa.

- Mas então, por que fugiu, desistiu? – ela perguntou suavemente.

Malfoy demorou a responder. A auror até pensou que ele não responderia.

- Eu não sou um assassino, Granger. – Ele respondeu calmo. Virou-se para ela e Hermione viu que seus olhos não mentiam. – Eu não consegui matar, não fui feito para isso.

Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Queria poder confortá-lo, dizer que era ótimo não ser capaz de tirar uma vida. Mas ainda estava em estado de choque com a sinceridade dele, e não conseguiu pensar com clareza.

Era irônico pensar que Draco Malfoy, o Comensal da Morte, que tivera todas as oportunidades, que passou a vida sendo instigado a odiar e matar pela cousa do Lorde, nunca cometeu um assassinato sequer, enquanto ela, Hermione Granger, tirou a vida de vários Comensais com quem cruzou nos campos de batalha.

Não se arrependia de nada. Tinha consciência de que estava numa guerra e que ou ela acabava com eles, ou não haveria mais Hermione Granger para cuidar de Draco Malfoy. Mas isso não deixava a situação menos irônica.

Hermione o olhou diferente.

- Você deve se orgulhar disso. – disse finalmente, com a voz um tanto triste.

Malfoy não disse nada, mas percebeu a tristeza com que Hermione falara, e imaginava o porquê. Sabia que ela não era covarde e que faria tudo ao alcance dela para ver o mal derrotado. Vira ela fazendo strip-tease, mesmo se sentindo a pior das pessoas depois, apenas para prender alguns Comensais remanescentes.

Então imaginava o que ela teria feito em um campo de batalha, onde não havia limites entre o certo e o errado.

Em silêncio, segurou a mão dela oferecendo apoio. Hermione ergueu os olhos para ele, surpresa com a atitude, mas não se afastou.

Continuaram em silêncio, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto o tempo passava e o sol abrandava.

- Acho que já podemos ir andando... – Draco disse se espreguiçando.

- Desculpe, estava distraída... – balançou a cabeça. – O que disse?

- Eu disse que nós já podemos ir andando, o sol não está mais tão forte. – ele repetiu.

- Claro, vamos.

Draco levantou em um salto e ofereceu uma mão para ajudar Hermione a levantar. Ela aceitou a ajuda e sorriu para ele.

Definitivamente Draco Malfoy não era o mesmo. Ele parecia gentil, o que era um tanto estranho, afinal sempre fora um tanto arrogante e rude, principalmente com ela. E o principal, seu olhar não possuía mais o brilho cínico de sempre, exibia uma certa vulnerabilidade, que ela só vira uma vez na vida, nos olhos de Harry quando visitou os túmulos dos pais.

E não podia negar que isso o deixava ainda mais atraente aos olhos dela.

- Granger, eu...

- Hermione, pode me chamar de Hermione – ela lhe sorriu mais uma vez.

- Certo, bem... eu...

Ela parou e o olhou intrigada. Ele não parecia do tipo que fica sem palavras.

- Obrigado pelo passeio, Hermione – ele despejou de uma só vez.

Hermione ficou um tempo sem reação. Nunca teria adivinhado o que ele iria dizer. Ele estava realmente mudado.

- Não precisa agradecer, Malfoy...

- Draco – ele a interrompeu.

- Ok, Draco, não precisa agradecer. Eu também estava precisando sair um pouco daquele apartamento.

**x x x**

Virou-se mais uma vez na cama. Não conseguia pegar no sono. Imagens do dia ficavam passando em sua mente, intercaladas com a lembrança dos beijos de Draco.

Por que não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça?

Remexeu-se na cama de novo, enquanto tentava dormir.

Percebendo que não conseguiria dormir, resolveu levantar e tomar um copo d'água, e depois pegar um livro para passar o tempo.

Hermione passou silenciosamente pela sala, para não acordar Draco, que parecia estar em um sono profundo. Como o invejava!

Bebeu seu copo de água e voltou para a sala procurando pegar um livro qualquer, no escuro para não acordá-lo. Mas assim que pisou na sala, viu que não era necessário. A silhueta de Draco era visível sentada no sofá.

- Desculpa! Te acordei...

- Não, eu não consegui dormir...

Ele deixou as palavras no ar enquanto a observava. A luz da lua cheia entrava pela janela iluminando a silhueta de Hermione.

Ela usava a mesma camisola que Draco a vira usando no primeiro dia que estivera ali. Sua pele estava levemente perolada pela incidência da luz da Lua.

Ela estava deslumbrante!

Draco se levantou e se aproximou lentamente dela, que continuava parada no mesmo lugar. E a beijou suavemente, com carinho, diferente das outras vezes que estavam discutindo e acabavam aos beijos.

Quando se separaram, olhos nos olhos, Draco pôde ver o mesmo desejo que sentia refletido nos olhos castanhos a sua frente. Mas achou melhor se afastar dela.

Deu-lhe um beijo rápido, voltou para o sofá e deitou-se de costas para a auror, esperando que ela fosse para o quarto.

**x x x**

Era final de tarde. Hermione estava sentada displicentemente na poltrona lendo um livro. Draco estava parcialmente deitado no sofá, os olhos fechados, parecendo estar dormindo.

Não falaram nada sobre o dia, e principalmente, a noite anterior. Mas ambos sabiam que algo mudara entre eles.

Hermione estava tão entretida na leitura, que só ouviu a campainha quando esta tocou pela terceira vez.

Parados em frente a porta estavam Rony e Harry, com caras de "cachorro que foi abandonado na mudança". Fez espaço para eles entrarem antes de fechar a porta.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui?! – Rony exclamou assim que viu Draco no sofá.

- Longa história. Resumindo: ele foi preso, interrogado e agora, até o julgamento eu tenho que "cuidar" dele.

Draco apenas rolou os olhos ao ouvir a explicação, como se ela estivesse falando de outra pessoa.

- Não é o que parece. – falou se referindo a posição dele.

- Você não queria que eu o amordaçasse e o prendesse sentado, não é? – perguntou, lembrando que na realidade fizera isso.

- Claro! – ele não hesitou um segundo antes de responder.

Hermione o olhou, disposta a continuar a discussão, mas Harry lhe sinalizou dizendo que era melhor acabar com aquela discussão logo.

- O que aconteceu com vocês? – perguntou lembrando da cara que eles chegaram.

Rony se jogou na poltrona, dramaticamente.

- A Lilá terminou comigo...

- Oh! – ela não sabia o que dizer, tudo bem que nunca aprovara o namoro deles, e que na realidade ficara feliz quando eles terminaram no sexto ano, mas Rony parecia realmente gostar dela, e vice-versa, tanto é que eles retomaram o namoro no início do ano. – Mas, por quê?

- Ela não falou, só disse que estava tudo terminado.

- E você, Harry? O que houve? Você não pode estar com essa cara porque a Lilá brigou com o Rony...

- Eu tentei falar com a Gina... – ele não precisou continuar.

- Oh! Eu sinto muito pelos dois...

- Não foi por isso que viemos aqui. – Harry falou se referindo ao "sinto muito" dela. – Viemos te convidar para sair.

- É! – Rony completou. – Faz tempo que não saímos juntos!

Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Realmente fazia tempo que não saía com os amigos, e estava tentada a aceitar o convite. Mas se fosse teria que levar Draco.

- Ok. Mas vocês sabem que ele tem que ir junto. – falou apontando para Draco. Viu que Rony ia protestar, mas foi calado por Harry.

- Então vá se aprontar que te esperamos aqui.

A boate aonde foram era completamente trouxa.

Cada um estava ali por uma razão. Rony tinha terminado com a namorada. Harry não conseguiu falar com Gina. Hermione estava com seus sentimentos a respeito de um certo loiro muito confusos. E Draco estava ali porque fora obrigado.

Eles logo se dirigiram para uma mesa, e pediram cervejas.

Hermione pensava em Draco. Ele conseguia fazê-la perder a razão. Não que gostasse dele – Será?, uma voz insistia em perguntar. Mas também não o odiava. E o pior, estava terrivelmente atraída por ele.

Já fazia algum tempo que estavam ali, e Hermione observava disfarçadamente Draco. Ele não parecia estar com os mesmos pensamentos conflitantes que ela. Estava até flertando com as garotas que passavam pela mesa.

Hermione não estava acostumada a beber. E já fazia tempo que estavam naquela mesa, só bebendo e xingando qualquer besteira. Ela estava cansada de ver Draco dando em cima de qualquer uma.

Iria tomar uma atitude.

* * *

**NA/ Olá, pessoal! Não demorei muito, né? Bem, que atitude vocês acham que a Mione vai tomar? E o que acharam do capítulo? Se não estou enganada, esse é o maior de todos... E é o penúltimo, por isso espero muitos reviews! Como vocês sabem, esse é o único pagamento de um ficwriter! ;) Agradecimentos especiais para: **Vanessa Zabini Lupin, Maia Sorovar, Liana, Sophia.DiLUA, luamy-chan, Morgana Gorlois Pendragon **e** Dulce Maria Malfoy.** E para todos que estão lendo! Até o próximo capítulo. See ya!**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**- Capítulo Cinco -**

Hermione abriu os olhos, mas desejou que não o tivesse feito. Sua cabeça latejava, seus olhos estavam ardendo ante a claridade. Sua mente estava nebulosa, cenas sem sentido passavam por sua cabeça.

Então, com um gemido de arrependimento, lembrou da noite anterior, quando saiu com Harry, Rony e Draco. Entre sua dor de cabeça e as lembranças, não sabia o que era pior.

As lembranças se atropelavam em sua mente. Apareciam de tal forma que ela não conseguia controlá-las. E mesmo que conseguisse, não queria. Precisava saber exatamente tudo o que fez e isso significava encarar a verdade, por mais constrangedora que fosse.

_Hermione puxou Harry para a pista e se aconchegou nos braços do amigo. Estava um tanto embriagada._

_- Oh, Harry! Você tem que me ajudar! – falou bem perto do ouvido dele._

_- O que aconteceu? O que o Malfoy fez?_

_- Ele está me deixando louca! – ela desabafou._

_Harry se soltou de Hermione, e já estava se dirigindo para a mesa onde Malfoy estava. Mas Hermione o parou antes dele chagar lá._

_- Eu preciso que você me ajude! – ela fez uma pausa, propicia para suspense. – Me ajude a fazer ciúmes no Draco..._

_Harry a olhou, mas não conseguiu vê-la. Aquela não era a sua amiga! Ela não podia estar apaixonada pelo Malfoy!_

_- O quê?! Você não está falando sério, está?_

_- Mas é claro que estou. – respondeu o mais seriamente que sua embriaguez lhe permitia._

_- Você está apaixonada pelo Malfoy?_

_- Não! Quem lhe disse isso?_

_Harry não falou mais nada. Até porque Hermione voltou a puxá-lo para a pista, onde ficavam bem na vista do Malfoy. Sabendo que não conseguiria dissuadir a amiga da idéia maluca, ainda mais ela estando naquele estado, resolveu fazer o jogo dela._

_A estreitou nos braços, enquanto fingia falar em seu ouvido. Sorriu ao notar os olhos de Malfoy cravados nele._

_Depois de tudo, Harry se dispôs a levar a amigo e seu "hóspede" para o apartamento, visto que Hermione não estava em condições de dirigir._

_Quando se despediu dela, lhe deu um beijo perto demais da boca, algo que nunca fizera antes, mas que fazia parte do que Hermione lhe pedira. E aparatou para sua casa._

_Assim que se viu sozinha com Draco, Hermione, diferente das outras vezes, aproveitou para chegar mais perto dele. Estavam tão próximos que Hermione podia sentir a respiração de Draco. Mas ele não fez nenhum movimento a fim de acabar com a distância entre eles, muito pelo contrário, se virou e deixou Hermione plantada no meio da sala._

Merlin! Como encararia Harry e Draco agora? Quando chegou em casa à noite, se entregou de bandeja para Draco. E ele a rejeitara.

E a dor de cabeça que sentia não ajudava em nada. Sentou na cama, procurando vontade para ir até seu banheiro tomar uma ducha para acordar melhor.

Enquanto isso pensava na pergunta de Harry: "Você está apaixonada pelo Malfoy?", e em sua resposta imediata: "não".

O que estava sentindo não era amor, não podia ser. Deveria ser tensão sexual acumulada. Só podia ser isso. Draco era muito atraente, nada mais.

Mas então por que não conseguia acreditar em si mesma?

Estava precisando de um café, isso sim. Depois daria um jeito de conseguir uma poção que curasse ressaca.

**xxx**

Do outro lado daquela parede Draco não acordou muito melhor. Estava de ressaca, não sabia que a cerveja trouxa era forte, acreditava que fosse como cerveja amanteigada.

Ele bebeu demais, o programa não era um que ele teria escolhido, e a companhia também não ajudava muito. Mas o pior de tudo foi quando viu Hermione com o Potter. Pensara que o outro dia tinha significado algo para ela, mas Hermione estava flertando descaradamente com "testa-rachada".

Algo dentro dele quase o fez levantar e partir a cara do Potter. Claro que não fizera isso, mas apenas porque tinha autocontrole. E no fim das contas, se fizesse isso teria que voltar para aquela maldita prisão.

Nunca sentiu isso antes, mas só de pensar em Hermione nos braços do Potter Perfeito, essa vontade voltava.

O que era isso?

Draco estava atraído por Hermione. Mas não passava disso. Afinal, quer queira quer não, ela ainda era uma sangue-ruim. Uma sangue-ruim muito bonita e inteligente, mas ainda uma sangue-ruim.

**xxx**

A cabana de Hagrid estava abandonada desde que o meio-gigante dera sua vida na Guerra para salvar os amigos. Ninguém quis ocupar o lugar, a professora que o substituíra preferiu ficar na escola. Os móveis e objetos continuavam da mesma maneira que Hagrid os deixara.

Era onde Draco e Hermione estavam de tocaia há horas. Draco, pela primeira vez desde que fora preso, estava com sua varinha na mão, apenas esperando em silêncio, com Hermione.

Hogwarts estava vazia. Fazia poucos dias que a escola havia entrado de férias, e até os professores se ausentaram de lá. O que servia perfeitamente aos planos de Zabini.

- E se eles aparatarem direto no meio da Floresta? – Draco perguntou quebrando o silêncio pela primeira vez.

- Será que ninguém leu Hogwarts: Uma História? – ela perguntou para si mesma. – Não se pode aparatar nos terrenos da escola, e a Floresta Proibida faz parte dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Depois da resposta o silêncio voltou a reinar. O céu já tinha perdido os tons avermelhados do pôr-do-sol, e a escuridão seria completa não fosse a luz da lua cheia, que já começava a se esconder.

- Eles chegaram – Hermione sussurrou, apontando para os vultos que passavam em direção à Floresta.

Ela levantou, sendo logo seguida por Draco. Os dois seguravam firmemente as varinhas na mão e os olhos transmitiam determinação.

- É agora ou nunca – Hermione disse já na porta, mas ainda sem abri-la. – Você já sabe o que fazer caso aconteça algo.

Mas antes de alcançar a porta, Hermione surpreendeu Draco com um beijo, suave e honesto. Um beijo que Draco correspondeu carinhoso e estranhamente feliz. E no instante seguinte, com a mesma naturalidade com que o beijou, Hermione retomou a sua postura séria e se afastou dele abrindo a porta.

Os dois se esgueiraram silenciosamente atrás dos Comensais, não que tamanho cuidado fosse realmente necessário, já que Zabini e seus comparsas não se preocupavam com o barulho que faziam.

Não foi difícil segui-los, pois além de barulhentos, estavam com todas as varinhas acesas, e ainda carregavam magicamente um grande objeto.

Eles pararam em uma clareira, o eclipse já havia coberto a lua pela metade. Metodicamente, Zabini ordenou aos outros dois Comensais que colocassem com cuidado o objeto no chão, enquanto Nott saía da clareira em busca de algo.

Zabini tirou o pano que encobria o grande objeto e Hermione, que estava escondida vendo tudo, reconheceu logo o tal objeto como sendo o Espelho de Ojesed.

- É isso – ela sussurrou para Draco. – Espelho de Ojesed, onde aparecerá a imagem do tal pedido que fala o feitiço.

Logo Nott voltou, com um unicórnio levitando atrás dele. O espelho estava posicionado ao lado do pequeno altar que eles providenciaram, e onde seria sacrificado o unicórnio. Agora só tinham que esperar a completa escuridão.

Quando faltavam poucos minutos para que a lua se cobrisse de trevas, Nott e os outros Comensais começaram a entoar um cântico em um idioma esquecido. A temperatura pareceu baixar, e uma bruma tomou conta do lugar, não deixando a vista os pés dos presentes.

Uma imagem translúcida saiu lentamente de dentro do espelho e parou em frente a Zabini, enquanto que com a mão direita apontava para o Comensal ao lado.

Quando Hermione viu a imagem saindo do espelho quase soltou um grito de horror. Aquele era Voldemort, ou pelo menos a imagem dele, no ápice de seus poderes.

Zabini nem pensou, apenas apontou a varinha para o Comensal escolhido pelo Lord das Trevas e proferiu "Avada Kedavra". Antes do corpo do Comensal cair no chão, ele foi levitado até o altar por Nott, que ainda entoava os cânticos.

Hermione podia ver em Voldemort uma cara de regozijo, e sabia que isso só podia significar problemas.

O ultimo resquício de luz estava agora escondido. Zabini conjurou uma adaga de prata. Hermione e Draco se olharam e levantaram.

- Impedimenta! – Hermione bradou com a varinha apontada para o peito de Zabini, que fora pego de surpresa.

Nott e o outro Comensal apontaram as varinhas para ela, mas foram distraídos por Draco. O rapaz saiu de seu esconderijo e chamou a atenção para si, em tempo de Hermione estuporar um deles e o prender a uma árvore.

Agora a luta seria justa. Dois contra dois.

Nott olhou ameaçadoramente para Draco que lhe devolveu o olhar com a mesma intensidade. Os dois se analisavam com atenção, nenhum queria lançar o primeiro feitiço, pois sabiam que isso poderia definir o duelo.

- Crucio! – os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo. As duas maldições se chocaram no ar, e não acertaram ninguém. Mas Draco não perdeu tempo, logo lançando um "Estupefaça" que foi desviado por milímetros.

O duelo estava acirrado. Nenhum cedia, os dois eram ótimos duelistas, que conheciam maldições das trevas que poucas pessoas tinham ouvido falar. E não prestavam atenção a nada senão os movimentos de seu oponente.

Enquanto lançava um "Protego" para se defender, Draco ouviu uma forte explosão, e barulho de vidro quebrando. Viu Hermione sorrindo ante a visão da imagem do Lord das Trevas se desvanecendo em um grito. Ela não parecia estar tendo problemas com Zabini.

Por ter desviado sua atenção do duelo, não vira Nott se aproximando e jogando um feitiço silencioso nele, que o fez bater as costas fortemente em uma árvore, quase perdendo a varinha.

Levantou com as costas doloridas, e se virou com raiva para Nott.

- Esse duelo já durou demais. – disse entre dentes, antes de lançar "Sectusempra" no antigo colega sonserino, que desviou sem dificuldades, mas que não foi rápido o suficiente para escapar do Crucio que ele lançou pouco depois.

Nott caiu de joelhos gritando de dor. Soltou sua varinha, que foi chutada longe por Draco. O rapaz retirou a maldição, mas o Comensal continuava imóvel. Draco o estuporou e o prendeu a uma árvore, da mesma forma que Hermione o prendera no sofá, e que ela lhe ensinara para usar essa noite.

Quando teve certeza que ele não escaparia, se voltou para onde Hermione estava duelando com Zabini. E o que viu o deixou preocupado.

A auror estava desarmada e sendo encurralada pelo Comensal. Só então Draco notou como tinha se distanciado dela enquanto duelava.

Sentiu um estranho aperto no peito, que se intensificava a cada segundo que passava e não conseguia alcançar Hermione.

Apesar do esforço sobre-humano, ele chegou atrasado. Zabini lançou um feitiço, que ela não conseguiu desviar, e caiu desacordada no chão. Draco sentiu o coração parar quando a viu caída e, sem pensar no que fazia, apontou a varinha para Zabini e murmurou "Avada Kedavra".

Draco nem viu o corpo cair. Apontou a varinha para o céu, onde se espalharam varias faíscas vermelhas, o sinal que Hermione combinara com McGonagall.

O loiro caiu no chão de joelhos ao lado do corpo desfalecido de Hermione. Mediu o pulso dela e suspirou aliviado ao constatar que estava viva.

- Enervate – tentou fazê-la acordar.

O feitiço não surtiu efeito nenhum, mas Draco o repetiu varias vezes, ficando desesperado ao ver que ela não acordava. E que McGonagall não chegava.

Já se perguntava se ela estava realmente viva, se não se enganara. Segurou a mão dela e afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. Deixando entrever em sua face um corte sangrando no supercílio.

Olhava vidrado para o rosto que não saía de sua mente, e que tinha entrado em seu coração. Não notou a diretora chegar, acompanhado por Potter e mais dois aurores, só "acordou" quando McGonagall chegou perto de Hermione, e também mediu o pulso dela, logo chamando uma Chave para o St. Mungus.

**xxx**

Seu corpo inteiro doía. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia enxergar nada. Sentiu uma forte mão segurando a sua.

O que tinha acontecido? Forçou a memória a lembrar de algo, e então tudo o que aconteceu voltou a sua mente até a hora que o feitiço lhe atingiu.

Abriu os olhos assustada e se deparou com um par de olhos cinzentos olhando preocupados para ela. Era dele a mão forte.

Draco olhava para ela, mas não conseguia encontrar palavras para lhe falar. Continuava segurando a mão dela.

Hermione abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a voz não saiu. Forçou a garganta mais um pouco, até a voz sair, mesmo fraca.

- Eu... Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Faz quase 3 dias.

Ao ouvir a reposta, Hermione quase saltou da cama. O que teria acontecido aos Comensais? Eles teriam conseguido trazer Voldemort de volta? E o julgamento de Draco? Ela era a peça fundamental no julgamento.

- Blaise está morto e os outros dois já estão em Azkaban – respondeu entendendo as dúvidas que a atormentavam.

Hermione sorriu aliviada e tentou se ajeitar melhor na cama.

- E o seu julgamento?

- Não houve julgamento. Graças a interferência de Potter e McGonagall e a ajuda por capturar aqueles Comensais, me livraram das acusações.

Dessa vez o sorriso foi maior. Estivera muito preocupada com ele, com o julgamento.

Hermione não conseguira medir a alegria ao acordar e vê-lo ao seu lado. Sabia que o que sentia não era uma simples atração, não podia ser. Preocupara-se demais com ele durante o duelo, e foi isso que a fez perder a concentração e acabar ali no hospital. Além do mais, seu coração se aquecia ao ver aquele par de olhos cinzentos.

Sabia que o que sentia provavelmente não era correspondido, mas de qualquer modo ele estava ali. Pelo menos ele se importava.

Hermione tentou sentar na cama, mas estava fraca demais. Draco a ajudou a sentar escorada nos travesseiros, e depois levou a mão ao rosto dela, fazendo um gentil carinho antes de afastar o cabelo do rosto.

Ela notou que Draco estava tentando falar algo, mas não conseguia imaginar o que poderia ser tão sério a ponto dele ficar tão ansioso.

- O que quer que esteja te preocupando, pode falar – ela disse compreensiva. – Às vezes é melhor desabafar.

Draco olhou para as paredes excessivamente brancas e assépticas do hospital e forçou um sorriso.

- Aqui não é o melhor lugar para falar isso – tentou desconversar.

- Francamente, Draco, o lugar não é importante. Parece que você vai explodir se não falar logo – gracejou.

Ele respirou fundo, dessa vez, sem desviar o olhar dela.

- Não é fácil para mim, Hermione, falar isso – ele falava pausadamente, tentando lembrar do discurso que ensaiara. – Eu nunca senti isso, nunca me senti assim – Hermione não entendia aonde ele queria chegar -, por ninguém. Quando eu vi você caindo, meu coração parou de bater...

Hermione olhou para ele surpresa. Sem perceber, lagrimas caíam disfarçadamente pelo seu rosto.

- Isso é... – Draco parou de falar ao vê-la chorar. – O que houve? Está sentindo alguma dor? Enfermeira...

Ela segurou a mão dele, o fazendo parar, enquanto abria um sorriso luminoso entre as lágrimas.

- Eu só estou feliz – disse fungando entre o choro. – Nesses dias que você ficou no meu apartamento, eu vi o outro Draco Malfoy, um que você esconde de todos, e que eu aprendi a gostar muito.

Hermione preferiu não usar a palavra amor. Precisava primeiro ter certeza sobre o que ele sentia.

- Eu não disse que gosto de você, Hermione! Estou dizendo que eu te amo! Não é algo que eu consegui controlar, ou mesmo tirar de mim! Não foi nem mesmo uma escolha minha! Mas é o que eu sinto! Esses três dias que você esteve aqui, que não acordava com nada que os curandeiros tentavam, foram um tormento.

Hermione soluçou enquanto sorria, ainda segurando a mão dele.

- Oh, Draco! Eu também te amo! – disse beijando a mão dele.

Draco se inclinou para ela, selando seus lábios suavemente.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a Sra. Weasley tinha entrado no quarto e visto eles se beijando.

Eles se afastaram rapidamente, Hermione corada devido aos acontecimentos.

- Eu pensei que ainda não estivesse acordada, Hermione.

Antes que Hermione conseguisse pensar em uma justificativa, ela continuou.

- Eu ainda tinha esperanças que o Rony visse como você é especial... Mas nem tudo é perfeito neste mundo, e esse garoto parece merecê-la. Não saiu daqui desde que você foi internada! – olhou com carinho para Hermione, antes de se voltar para Draco e completar – Eu não aprovo muito isso, portanto é bom que você não se atreva a magoá-la...

Saiu, deixando os dois sozinhos. Hermione olhou para Draco, procurando no rosto dele se era verdade o que a Sra. Weasley tinha dito, mas ele desconversou, como se não desse a menor importância para as palavras da mãe de Rony.

- Onde nós estávamos mesmo?

Hermione o puxou para si, colando os lábios nos dele. Aquele era o mesmo Draco de sempre. O Draco Malfoy de verdade, dissimulado, um tanto esnobe e que havia se tornado totalmente irresistível para ela.

Os dois sabiam que ainda teriam que enfrentar muitas dificuldades, mas também sabiam que a vida não teria o mesmo brilho se não estivessem juntos.

* * *

**Bem... Este é o último capítulo... Final... E está me batendo uma tristeza agora que acabou... O que acharam do final? Ficou satisfatório? Respondeu todas as questões?**

**E nessa sexta é lançado Deathly Hallows... E pela primeira vez eu vou ler o livro em inglês... Estou bem ansiosa... mas tenho certeza de que, se esse livro for com EdP eu vou ficar bastante decepcionada... Eu ainda me pergunto o que a Jô fez com a Mione... ¬¬**

**Mas mesmo com o lançamento do livro eu espero receber reviews!!! Não acredito que todos vão ler em inglês... E fiquei muito triste... o meu capítulo preferido, o quarto recebeu tão poucos comentários... Vocês não gostaram dele?**

**Sobre o Espelho, algumas pessoas já tinham acertado de cara, como a **Vanessa Zabini Lupin **e** Sophia.DiLUA.

**Agradecimentos para **Gata Slytherin, J. B. Malfoy, Maia Sorovar, Vanessa Zabini Lupin **e** Sophia.DiLUA, **que comentaram o último capítulo.**

**Agradecimentos super especiais para a Amandita, que betou a fic para mim, para as mestras do challenge VeVe e Jubs(mesmo que ainda não tenham colocado o resultado), e para a Família FicWriters!!! Lovo vocês!!!**

**Se vocês gostaram do modo como eu escrevo, ficaria feliz se passassem em minhas outras fics... logo uma BZ/HG, e outra D/Hr...**

**Beijos, e boa leitura do livro... e ai da JK se matar o Harry!**


End file.
